This invention is related to linkage mechanisms for moving a controlled member along a substantially linear path of motion, and more particularily to a linkage in which the applied motion is provided by a piston and cylinder actuator so as to move the controlled member along a substantially linear path of motion, but at a rate of motion that depends upon the shape of a cam engaged with the piston rod.
Some industrial applications require a transfer member to be moved along a substantially linear path in a reciprocal motion. It is desirable that the rate of motion be varied as the transfer member is moved from one end toward the opposite end of its path of motion.